


Flawless

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in November 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

“What do you think?”  
  
He raised his head to see what you were talking about. The crooked smile that always appeared during a moment of amusement, glee, or satisfaction, had arrived.   
  
“Josh. I need an answer. Do you like it or not?”   
  
“You look.... spectacular.”  
  
Your cheeks burned as you looked away from his gaze. You knew you looked “fine”; your favorite stylist, Madeleine, searched high and low for the best dress for tonight’s clothing line launch.  She located a long-sleeved mini dress - silver and shimmery, accompanied by a thin copper belt, and finished at the middle of your thigh.  

It was sexy - maybe a little too sexy. Everyone was going to love it. You knew that; they were in the industry. But hearing him tell you...that meant something.

“Baby, turn around.”  
  
As you faced away, he sighed.    
  
“Wow..”  
  
There was a pronounced gap at the middle  - showing off a lot of skin. Immediately, you began to worry about his vague statement.   
  
“Is it too much? It does seem too edgy. I can change.”  
  
“It’s perfect,” he exclaimed. “Everything is perfect.”   
  
You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. There must have been some kind of flaw. There was always some kind of skepticism - either from the parents or Ivanna or yourself. No one ever just said “perfect” and left it at that.    
  
Reaching for more bobby pins, you secured the full bun on the top of your head.  “You’re kidding. You’re just saying that ‘cause we’re dating.”   
  
He nodded. “Seriously, I love it. I wish I was going with you to see everyone’s reactions. You look stunning.”  
  
“Josh, no one says stuff like that to me. Are you sure you’re not pullin’ my leg?”  
  
His hands touched your shoulders as you both looked in the mirror.  
  
“McKenna, I don’t care what everyone else thinks. You look flawless. Go out and do your job, work the crowd and the cameras, and know that I am completely enamored by your beauty, inside and out.”  He kissed your cheek, careful to not smudge your makeup.   
  
“It’s 6. You need to go. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Accepting his approval, you kissed him back.

This is the man you had been dreaming about for a long time and he was finally here.

 


End file.
